


Шахматы

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chess, Family, Gen, Holmes Brothers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья Холмс играют в шахматы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шахматы

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно одним фанфиком, что я сейчас перевожу. Возможно, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, может стать частью серии.  
> Это не совсем POV Майкрофта, но близко.

~~o~~

Четыре часа по полудни. Пятница. Конец октября. За окном вовсю разгулялась осень, обрядив деревья в праздничные костюмы, словно давая напоследок немного покрасоваться. Майкрофт сидел в своем кресле в малой гостиной, расслабленно вытянув руки вдоль подлокотников, и задумчиво смотрел на огонь в камине. Внешне абсолютно неподвижный, словно сфинкс, он думал даже о слишком многом. Такова уж была его природа. Правда, больше остальных тем его сейчас занимали мысли о Шерлоке. Учитывая заголовки, которыми пестрели газеты, вероятность его появления была крайне мала. Откинув голову на спинку кресла, Холмс прикрыл глаза и приготовился ждать. Он решил дать брату еще полчаса, по истечении которого намеревался отправиться в Диоген. Но тут послышался легкий шум, и в дверях гостиной появился гость.  
  
\- Майкрофт, - коротко бросил он вместо приветствия.  
  
\- Шерлок. Все-таки решил порадовать меня своим визитом, - мягко улыбнулся старший брат.  
  
Младший ничего не ответил, лишь прошел вглубь комнаты, где они, еще до знакомства с доктором Ватсоном, частенько коротали вечера, и расположился напротив.  
  
Вообще, с появлением Джона в жизни обоих братьев произошли большие перемены. Но ни один из них, по обыкновению, не выказал по этому поводу никаких чувств. Во всяком случае, открыто и друг другу. Кто знает, возможно, им было просто некогда. У Шерлока тогда пошли дела с его частными расследованиями (благодаря тому же Джону и его блогу), а Майкрофт... Ну, что, Майкрофт? Его вечера пятницы стали тише и спокойнее. Хотя самому себе-то он мог признаться, что скучал. Но после свадьбы Ватсона его младший братик, как бы ни упирался, ни шипел и ни делал вид, что у него все в порядке, в один прекрасный день все же пришел в гости. С независимым видом уселся в "свое" кресло и молча уставился на языки пламени в камине. Майкрофт, чтобы не спугнуть и вновь все не испортить, как ни в чем не бывало, будто и не было этого долгого перерыва, предложил ему тогда сыграть в шахматы. Младший согласился.  
  
\- Выпьешь? - вежливо предложил старший. Он знал, что брат откажется, но всякий раз повторял этот вопрос. Возможно, из чистого любопытства: кто знает, может, когда-нибудь он и согласится. Не только Шерлок любил проводить эксперименты. Хотя простые люди уж слишком предсказуемы. Брат никак не отреагировал. Выждав для надежности еще пару секунд, Майкрофт поднялся и подошел к бару. Сам он любил выпить стаканчик чего-нибудь крепкого в качестве аперитива. - Сигареты на своем обычном месте, - напомнил он. Хотя кому-кому, а Шерлоку такого приглашения точно не требовалось. Правда, когда у него намечалось дело, младший предпочитал обходиться пластырями.  
  
Посмотрев на пепельницу, младший улыбнулся уголком губ:  
  
\- Решил расширить сферы своего влияния?  
  
Замешкавшийся на долю секунды, Майкрофт глянул на отражение брата в зеркале и тихо усмехнулся: конечно же, пепел от гаванской сигары. Подарок от "гостей с юга", призванный поспособствовать намечающемуся сотрудничеству. Неплохие, кстати, сигары, но старший все же предпочитал свои. Человек привычки, что поделать.  
  
\- Смотрю, ты не скучаешь, - налив себе в толстостенный бокал без ножки виски на два пальца, старший повернулся к брату лицом. - Шахматы?  
  
Майкрофт даже особо и не удивился, что назвал именно эту игру. Обычно он несильно задумывался над выбором. Хоть в этом вопросе старший позволял себе немного спонтанности. А сейчас... свое дело сделали воспоминания, вне всякого сомнения. В шахматы они играли в первый вечер после возвращения Шерлока. В полном молчании. Лишь глухой стук переставляемых фигур, потрескивание огня в камине и периодическое хмыканье кого-нибудь из братьев в качестве комментария к очередному ходу противника. Тогда они успели сыграть лишь три партии. Один-ноль в пользу Шерлока. Именно после этого младший и предложил ввести некоторые новшества. И Майкрофт согласился: это было даже забавно.  
  
Дождавшись легкого кивка, старший достал доску и, сев в кресло напротив брата, принялся расставлять фигуры. Понаблюдав за ним немного, Шерлок решил помочь.  
  
\- Как дело лорда Стрента, так громко обсуждаемое в прессе?  
  
\- Отравление. Но ты и так знаешь.  
  
\- Марципановое печенье.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
\- Жаль. Он был полезен. Теперь придется искать нового министра иностранных дел.  
  
\- Надо было либо держать его подальше от борделей, либо его жену чем-то, или кем-то, занять.  
  
\- Она редкая собственница. За что теперь и будет сидеть в тюрьме.  
  
\- Официально, - хмыкнул Шерлок, закончив расставлять фигуры на своей стороне.  
  
\- Официально, - кивнул Майкрофт, задержав в руке ферзя и внезапно залюбовавшись отблесками пламени, играющими на его полировке. А то, как миссис Стрент будет служить на благо своей страны "неофициально", - это уж забота отдела Майкрофта. Хорошими аналитиками не разбрасываются, в конце концов. Поставив-таки фигурку на свое место, он поднял взгляд на Шерлока, и оба понимающе друг другу улыбнулись. - Ставка?  
  
\- Как обычно.  
  
\- Раунды?  
  
\- Три. Или пять. Сколько успеем. Я жду звонка от Лестрейда. Они вот-вот зайдут в тупик.  
  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Майкрофт уголком губ и, взяв по пешке с каждой стороны, спрятал их в кулаках: - Выбирай.  
  
\- Левая.  
  
\- Твои - черные, - старший протянул брату на раскрытой ладони пешку соответствующего цвета. Тот кивнул и поставил ее на доску. - Приступим, пожалуй, - Майкрофт начал классически: е2-е4.  
  
Шерлок предложил играть на желания. Старший посчитал это любопытным. Что такого мог придумать младший, что Майкрофт отказался бы выполнить, не будучи связанным подобным долгом? Всякие глупости, как и доступ к секретной информации, он отмел сразу. Они и так оба знали, что для дела он бы рассказал любые закрытые данные (да он и так, бывает, приходит с ними к Шерлоку. Свежий взгляд, порой, весьма полезен. Хотя... с Магнуссеном он, конечно, промахнулся), а глупости... Шерлок и глупости - это нечто едва ли сопоставимое. Хоть люди частенько и принимают недоступные для их понимания действия младшего за бред сумасшедшего. В любом случае, Майкрофт имел в виду глупости совершенно иного рода. Которыми, если младший и занимался, то настолько скрытно, что "Большой брат" до сих пор этого не обнаружил. Итак, не секретная информация, не глупости и не разные одолжения. С ними Шерлок к нему обращался вообще считанное количество раз. Предпочитал все делать сам. Майкрофт был не на шутку заинтригован. Младший задал ему задачку. Он, конечно, мог поддаться и узнать, что же потребует его брат в качестве желания, но это было бы как-то неспортивно. Он же умнее, он и так поймет. Кроме того, существовало несколько сложностей. С одной стороны, оба брата всегда знали, когда соперник поддавался, из-за чего игра тут же теряла всякий вкус. А с другой - выиграть тоже было не так-то просто. Пока что все их игры, кроме той первой, заканчивались ничьей. Либо сами партии, либо общий счет. В общем, Майкрофт решил выждать, считая терпение одним из своих главных достоинств.  
  
Временами задумываясь, что бы сам попросил у Шерлока в случае победы, Майкрофт пришел к выводу, что столкнулся с той же самой задачей, что и выяснение "желания" младшего. В материальном плане ему ничего и не требовалось. А в нематериальном... Заставлять Шерлока что-либо признать? Нет, уж его Майкрофт никогда не будет ломать, принуждая к чему бы то ни было. Это и в детстве-то не удавалось, так что сейчас - не менее бесполезно, хотя доктор Ватсон несколько и расширил эмоциональный диапазон младшего. И что у нас тогда остается? Вопрос, скорее, риторический. Хотя всегда можно стребовать в качестве оплаты, чтобы Шерлок сам водил родителей в оперу. Тот раз уж точно был последним. Майкрофт до сих пор непроизвольно напрягался, слыша мелодии из той самой постановки.  
  
Сегодня братья играли быстро. Словно на время. Темп обычно задавал Шерлок, а Майкрофт его поддерживал. По нему он мог безошибочно угадывать настроение Шерлока. Если другие способы давали сбой. Сегодня же младший был напряжен и нетерпелив. Либо что-то связанное с Джоном, либо Лестрейд, все еще надеющийся обойтись самостоятельно. Но, если он с лордом Стрентом разобраться не смог, то что уж говорить о графе Чизвике. Знать - явно не его конек.  
  
Размышления на разные темы совершенно не отвлекали братьев от игры. А Майкрофт видел, что и Шерлок над чем-то работает. Сделав глоток виски, старший лишь усмехнулся и вернулся к доске.  
  
Первая партия предсказуемо закончилась ничьей. Вторая - тоже. За окном уже успело стемнеть. И хмурое небо, так и не удосужившееся разродиться хоть какими-нибудь осадками, лишь добавляло пейзажу за окном мрачности. Хотя в данное время года это было даже хорошо. Конец осени, как-никак.  
  
Видимо, несколько поостыв, третью партию Шерлок вел уже спокойнее и вдумчивее, наконец-таки сумев погрузиться в процесс игры. Майкрофт практически видел, как у младшего перед глазами мелькали различные комбинации развития событий. Теперь, сделав свой ход, Шерлок складывал ладони в молитвенном жесте и не отрываясь смотрел на доску. В его темных в неярком освещении глазах мерцали отсветы пламени камина, а на бледных губах иногда проскальзывала довольная улыбка.  
  
 _"Отвлекся и расслабился",_ \- пряча собственную довольную улыбку за стеклом бокала, отметил про себя Майкрофт. Такие моменты старший любил больше остальных. В его понимании, они лучше всего отражали понятия "уюта" и "семьи". Он прекрасно знал, как чувствовал себя Шерлок большую часть времени. На собственном, так сказать, опыте. Как и знал, что появление Джона в жизни брата - это большой ему подарок.  
  
Но сейчас этот "подарок" налаживал собственную жизнь, и Шерлок вновь почувствовал себя не у дел. Как и тогда, когда старшему пришлось уехать сначала в частную школу, а после и в университет. Он ему этого так до конца и не простил. Хотя, если Шерлок вновь здесь...  
  
\- Кончай меня жалеть и делай уже свой ход, - недовольный голос брата вывел уж слишком отвлекшегося Майкрофта из дебрей своих мыслей.  
  
\- Раз уж ты начал... - старший двинул своего слона вперед и убрал с доски одну из пешек брата, - то...  
  
\- Майкрофт, прекрати, - поморщился Шерлок. - Не порть вечер.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Старший не собирался настаивать. Достаточно было и того, что брат вновь приходил к нему. А говорить о чувствах младший никогда не любил. Справедливо считая, что действия лучше любых слов.  
  
Через некоторое время нахмурившийся было Шерлок вновь расслабился. Майкрофт же, едва заметно улыбаясь, наблюдал за ним, в который раз понимая, что скучал по таким вот тихим вечерам. По компании брата. И что быть самым умным - не всегда приносит одни только плюсы. Хотя...  
  
\- Шах и мат, - негромко произнес старший, отрезая королю Шерлока все пути отхода.  
  
\- Хм. Один-ноль, - кивнул младший и начал расставлять фигуры для следующей партии.  
  
Тут в его кармане пиликнул мобильный телефон. Это был Лестрейд, конечно же. Прочитав сообщение, Шерлок засобирался на выход. Встав, он одернул пиджак и шагнул к двери. Успев только взяться за ручку, он услышал прощальные слова брата:  
  
\- Ты должен мне желание, Шерлок, - которые тот произнес каким-то уж больно довольным голосом, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Мысленно будучи уже где-то далеко, младший немного помедлил, явно про себя наградив брата каким-нибудь нелицеприятным эпитетом, и вышел, хлопнув за собой дверью. Старший молча улыбнулся и одним глотком допил свой виски.

 

 

~Fin~

 

23.10.14г.


End file.
